The Wolf And The Rabbit
by XShadowWolf
Summary: 'Why Natsume' Mikan whispered as she saw the couple kissing underneath the Sakura tree. She had done everything for him and this was how he rewarded her? Originally a MXP but who knows haha nothing's ever set in stone! :


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot, but all of Gakuen Alice belongs to its original creator. :)**_

_**Note: Hope you enjoy and please Review.**_

_"One cannot truly experience the beauty of love without enduring the pain that comes with it, once it is lost."_

* * *

**_A Cheating Fox_**

It was another gorgeous day as a young brunette happily walked the schools corridors. A little over five years had passed since she had officially become a permanent Alice Academy student. Coming to a halt in front of her classroom she debated weather or not to enter, but sadly the choice wasn't hers to make as the bell suddenly rang throughout the school signaling that class was now in session.

With her eyes wide she quickly slid open the door and greeted the class with a dazzling smile.

"Good morning Everyone!" The class paused and took a small glance towards her way in acknowledgement. Some learned that when the years had passed, not only did her alice grow stronger, but her beauty as well.

While taking her seat she glanced towards the raven haired boy sleeping next to her. They've been together for the last three years and each time she saw her boyfriend she couldn't believe how handsome he was each time she looked his way.

"Morning Sakura-san."

Mikan's train of thought crashed once she noticed a blue-eyed boy standing in front of her.

"Ooh! Hey Ruka!" He had grown more handsome as well but nothing compared to the boy sitting next to her, or so she thought.

"Ruka, don't talk to Mikan unless you want to catch her disease. It's very serious." Another one of Mikan's friends had spoken. She had amethyst eyes that held no thoughts, feelings, or emotions. Even if she did no one was able to see it and this coldhearted teenager was also Mikan's bestfriend.

"What disease Hotaru?"

"The Baka illness," She replied seriously.

Mikan cutely pouted and shook her partner, "Natsume, wake up." Soon enough she was captured by two deep crimson eyes; the same beautiful eyes that she had fallen in love with, but these eyes that he used had a look which was colder than ice.

The way he looked at her was different.

Why was he looking at her like that?

"Natsume?" She timidly called his name and immediately his eyes started to soften.

"Hn?" His usual reply caught her off guard.

_Had she just imagined things?_

"What is it Polka?" Growing more impatient with each second that passed by, he closed his eyes and sighed. Mikan observed him carefully as he walked out of the class. It was very likely that he probably wasn't going to return anytime soon, but that was alright because she still knew where to find him.

Maybe she was worrying for nothing after all.

While waiting for their teacher the rest of the class followed Natsume's example. It was already pretty obvious that their teacher wasn't going to come to class today, after all Narumi-sensei was the type to skip out on teaching a lesson every now and then.

* * *

Hyuuga was alone as he watched the cherry blossoms fall one by one.

"When are you going to rid yourself of that nuisance?"

Harsh words were spoken and usually he would have ignored them, but he knew that if he did then he might never see the woman that was talking. The fire user slowly turned around.

His eyes widened as he made sure what he was seeing wasn't just another one of his hallucinations. Her dark brown hair flowed gently in the wind and she stared back at him with a saddened look. He wanted to comfort her, so by using what little self control he had left he looked away. He wouldn't go near this thing until he knew for sure, but what was he thinking?

She wasn't real.

No, he didn't want her to be real because if she was then he wouldn't be able to contain himself any longer.

_'What are you thinking Natsume? You already have Mikan...'_ Thinking of his lover he found himself beginning to losing it.

Viciously he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mustering up enough willpower he finally looked at her. The mysterious lady was unafraid. Striding across the green grass she seemed like a ghost. Her steps held no sound and she was in front of him within a matter of seconds.

"Of course I'm here for you my love."

She pursed her lips and moved her hand to stroke his cheek.

Natsume tensed at her touch, but soon relaxed into it. His own hand moved to cup the hand placed on his face. It seemed like a matter of seconds before she would disappear like she always did, but as his hand came into contact with hers, he realized he could touch her.

_'Shes real,'_ He thought.

_'I promise they won't take you away from me again.'_

In a flash the girl that wasn't Mikan suddenly became entrapped within Natsume's protective arms.

"I've missed you Luna."

* * *

The day was nearing the end and Mikan was very excited. She had dressed up for this special occasion and waited for Natsume to come meet with her. Mikan's attire consisted of a baby blue tank-top, black stilettos, dark blue jeans and the charm bracelet that she received from her companion. Her hair was worn down in luxurious curls and when she had finished, she waited.

"Hmmm...I wonder where Natsume is," she mumbled.

Today was a very important day because it was the day that they exchanged alice stones and it was also the day Natsume asked her to be his. Today was a very precious day indeed.

Glancing at the clock she noticed it was already passed midnight. Trying her hardest to stay awake she ended up falling into a deep slumber. If the young boy had showed up that night then maybe the pure hearted girl wouldn't have suffered so much.


End file.
